Various classes of block diagrams describe computations that can be performed on application specific computational hardware, such as a computer, microcontroller, FPGA, and custom hardware. Classes of such block diagrams include time-based block diagrams such as those found within Simulink® from the MathWorks, Inc. Natick Mass., state-based and flow diagrams such as those found within Stateflow® from the MathWorks, Inc. Natick Mass., and data-flow diagrams. A common characteristic among these various forms of block diagrams is that they define semantics on how to execute the diagram.
The process of linearization is the approximation of complex models (i.e., non-linear models) that yields a sufficiently simple linear model for engineering analysis tools. Linearization is a well-known commonly used analysis tool that has been documented in many control textbooks. A fundamental principle of linearization analysis is that the approximation of a complex model is accurate for regions near a baseline, equilibrium, or operating condition.
Conventional block diagram modeling environments provide tools for linearizing block diagram models. For example, Simulink® Control Design provides extensive tools for linearizing Simulink® model. The difficulty in linearizing a model in a block diagram modeling environment is that each element in a model contributes to the overall linearization. Typically many industrial models can be described by greater then 1000 blocks making the process of understanding how each block contributes to a linearization is difficult. Although the conventional block modeling environments provide tools for linearizing block diagram models, the conventional block diagram modeling environments do not allow users to properly analyze the linearization results of the block diagram models. Therefore it is desired to provide tools for the users to properly analyze the linearization results of models so that the users are able to explore in detail how each of linearization factors contributes to the linearization of the models.